1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cartridge magazines for firearms, and more particularly, to a cartridge magazine having means for facilitating the easy and rapid loading of cartridge shells therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of loading cartridge shells or bullets into the magazine or clip of a firearm comprises the progressive compression of the magazine's spring and the insertion of one bullet at a time against the increasing spring resistance. Usually the bullet being loaded is pressed against the previously loaded bullet requiring considerable dexterity and force. Unaided, the loading of a magazine in the prescribed manner, is difficult, time consuming, and may lead to misalignment problems and consequent jamming of the bullets in the loaded clip. In order to overcome the foregoing problems in loading cartridges into a magazine, various mechanical appliances have been proposed. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,651 there is disclosed a loading aid for facilitating the insertion of bullets in a magazine one at a time by exerting finger pressure on the ledge of the device fitted over the top of the magazine. While this prior art device helps to make the loading process somewhat easier, a separate mechanical device is required and the problem of loading subsequent bullets against increasing spring resistance still is not overcome. A need exists therefore, for an improved cartridge magazine which overcomes the problems of the prior art by facilitating the loading of the magazine without requiring external mechanical aids or attachments and which overcomes the problems occasioned by the progressive resistance of the magazine spring.
The foregoing need is met by the cartridge magazine of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.